Another Adventure
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Spoiler Alert! This takes place after Season 3. If you have not yet seen the ending to its fullest read my other stories. What happen to the gang after season 3 only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger Things in any way.

* * *

Three weeks after the gang saved America from the Sulvit Russia that released the Mind Flair the Byers and El moved out of Hawkins. Will never thought he would make any friends at his new home. That did change when a teen his age helped him move the boxes into the new home. Sure his brother was there to help out too.

El herself made a friend as they too helped her move boxes into the house. The four got to know each other a bit better and found out their new neighbors are living with a single father. That being said Joyce had also gotten to know the new neighbors willing to help out including the father. Who ended up talking to her as the kids unloaded the U-Haul.

As the days went on El have been trying to use her powers when she is alone but they have yet to come back, Jonathan found a job as a photosphere in the Mall, and Will was getting close with his new friend Richie. One day it was just Will and Richie on a hot summers day. It was so hot Richie removed his shirt. Will just looked on and did not know why he was starting.

He was having these strange feelings and then realized this must what his friends back at Hawkings felt. He quickly turned his head on hopes Richie did not notice him starting. Will wanted to like girls just like his friends but just couldn't like them that way. Will was wondering maybe he was growing a little slower thanks to having been in the Upside Down and in the control of the mind flair.

After awhile Richie noticed Will still had his shirt on. He himself liked Will more ways then one. He crushed hard on him on the very fist day he saw Will. He thought by helping him move in he can get closer to the cute boy. As time went by he actually liked Will for Will and not just for his looks. Richie wanted to say something but thought to wait a bit as it only been seconds since he took off his shirt.

"Man can't believe you still have your shirt on in this heat."

Richie hoped that worked. As for Will he did not know what to do now. Maybe he should remove his shirt. As he was getting warm. After some thought he decided to also go shirtless. Now it was Richie's turn to stair. While looking he did his best not to get hard. Once the shirt was off Richie quickly looked away on hopes Will did not see him.

Richie slowly looked at Will and smiled and his dick soon had a mind of its own when he looked at Will's bare chest. He really hoped Will did not notice. As for Will he too was thinking the same thing when he got hard looking at Richie's chest. The boys both saw they where also hard. Both boys did not know what to do at this point or even say. They wanted to turn around but their bodies wont let them.

Shortly after that day Richie was in Will's room riding his six inch dick for the third day now. Will still can't believe he has his dick up the boys ass. As for Richie it was a dream come true. His ass was ready to take on Will's dick or any dick for that matter since the age of ten. He had went to his fingers, to objects now to a dick. Richie leaned over and the to muffle their moans as they made out.

Will thrusted faster into Richie and was soon on edge he thrusts a few more times before shooting his load deep inside. Richie just loved the feeling and after catching their breaths Richie soon pulled out as Will's cum slowly leaked out. Richie was soon on his back and Will place his hand on Richie's dick and slowly jacked him off.

Will ended up sucking the five inch dick. Richie just moaned away. His hand was rubbing the back of Will's head. Will loved what Richie was doing and he was soon sucking faster. He soon stopped to make out with Richie again as he jacked him off. Once the kiss broke Will went back to sucking away. While he sucked he found himself in a sixty nine.

Both boys worked on each other and soon Richie shot his load into Will's mouth who gladly swallowed every drop. Richie soon got off of will and went on all fours to shake his ass. Will smiled and knew Richie wanted to get fucked again. Luckily there was no need for lube this time. However Will still slid in slowly. Will went slow at first until he went back fucking the way Richie likes it.

While fucking El came home from the mall and heard moaning. She thought Will was jacking off again. She soon came to see if that was the case but was surprised to see Will and Richie having sex. Luckily for Richie he did not see El but Will did but was glad that she was smiling at him.

The door soon closed with El using her mind.

This surprised Will and El. As for Richie he just thought the wind had closed it. Will and El was happy the powers came back. Seeing Will and Richie having sex got her wet and soon decided to have fun too. She closed the door and took out the secret photos of Mike. Showing off his nude body while having a seven inch dick.

Luckily the boys moans muffled her own moans as she played with herself into a epic squirt that happen to knock out the power of the town. Everyone that did not know about El's abilities thought it was due to the heat. The boys and El came at the same time which helped El knocking out the power. In Hawkings Mike too was jacking off to secret nudes of El unaware that her powers had came back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
